


Letters To My F/Os

by Firestone115



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Osmosis Jones (2001), Overwatch (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, I'm being serious, Love Letters, Mental Health Issues, Self - Shipping, Self-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, This will contain a lot of heavy mental health stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestone115/pseuds/Firestone115
Summary: Just a little something I wrote to show my appreciation for the characters who've helped me through life. Without them I probably would not be here writing this.





	1. Steven Stone

Dear Steven Stone,

 

 

Where do I begin? You were my first crush and became the gateway for my self shipping. You taught me that there was more to life than good grades and numbers, and also the reason I realized I was fictosexual/romantic. I’m happy you were one of the first men I fell in love with..

I will never forget the day I met you, in the darkest depths of Dewford Cave after I obtained the HM Flash. It was almost symbolic as you were the light at the end of metaphorical tunnel for me.

9 year old me was so surprised to find someone there, you gave me your favorite (TM) Steel Wing. After that I saw you again and became curious, curiosity blossomed into love. And it was a feeling I’d never forget.

Everyday after school I’d rush to my Gameboy SP to call you on the PokeNav (in Emerald) you were my solace, you made me feel accepted when humanity threw me away. I believed in myself and realized I was more than my mental issues. And that I too, could become a Pokemon Master.

During my severe depression and 5 year hiatus from Pokemon, you were still there for me. Never giving up on me even when I gave up on myself. You were my rock, anchoring me in place whenever I fell.

When I heard of your death in the manga, and your supposed disappearance from Emerald (the letter) my heart shattered, only to see that you were alive and well in HGSS. I have kept the Beldum you gave me and named it in your honor. In Gen 6 (ORAS) Latios and Latias, fate and destiny in disguise brought us together once more.

Without you I would not be writing this. Thank you. Thank you for being my friend when no one else would, thank you for being my voice when humans tried to silence me. Thank you for loving me when no else would. You may not be “real” but the impact you had on me is.

  
  
-  Yours forever, Krystal Abern, 16 years and counting.


	2. Colress

Dear Colress,

  
In the beginning I thought we’d have nothing in common. It’s not enough to just find someone cute, your personalities have to mesh as well. You were so handsome, clever and gorgeous and then well there’s me, haha.

I was suspicious at first after meeting you in the Castelia Sewers, and then near route 4 where you said my Pokemon was different compared to the others of its species, it made me feel special. But I wasn’t going to let my guard down so easily. Even when you told me your intentions: Studying the bond between Pokemon and their trainers, I was still not ready to let my guard down.

What if you were the bad guy? Were you going to backstab me?! I wasn't expecting to meet anyone in such a creepy place!

Then I started to want more of you, you gave me the excitement I craved, my heart would drop whenever I saw you on the screen. How I craved your li-- Ahem.

I was very impressed by your machine that controlled the Crustle to move away and I want to thank you again for loaning it to me… And you helped me realize I was smart in my own way. I don’t need to be an uber gifted hyper genius who got her PhD by the age of fucking 2 in order to be taken seriously.

After I got to know you better I gained a lot of respect for you; you treat your Pokemon with love and care just like I do. I’m so happy I could help you with your research. Both me and my Pokemon! You realize it’s not EVs or IVs but LOVE that makes Pokemon strong.

Even.. even after I found you worked for Team Plasma and weren’t honest with me, I can’t stay mad at you. You owned up to it and ditched Ghetsis? That was very admirable, I understand why you had to kept such a shocking secret from me. You helped me along the way too, I won't ever forget it.

You told me your study went well because of me and my Pokemon, I’m delighted I could contribute to something of yours.

I know this isn’t much but thank you for not underestimating me, it’s not often I meet someone who’s smart that doesn’t dismiss me outright for my lack of intelligence.

And … It was quite bold of you to kiss me right in front of Ghetsis and all of Team Plasma…

I loved meeting you again in Alola, it was serendipitous! Even after you explained to me how you’re able to wear that long coat in such hot weather, I still hoped you’d change into something more comfortable!

Your help with Rainbow Rocket is greatly appreciated as well, I can’t believe Ghetsis tried to murder me! But you sent back to the hellhole he came from. I can’t thank you enough for that.

I’ve grown fond of you, I love battling with you as well, my Pokemon have grown to love you as well. And even though we’ve both confessed our feelings, I hope we can be something more in the future.

  
Your sparkplug, Krystal <3

 


	3. Professor Augustine Sycamore

Dear Professor Augustine Sycamore,

 

I know I haven’t spoken to you in awhile, but that doesn't mean I still don’t think about you. You welcomed me back into the world of Pokemon after my long 5 year hiatus.

I had dropped out of college, I had forgotten what it meant to be happy, meant to be myself without worrying of what others thought. I was neck deep in my awful competitive phase, constantly seeking perfection even in Pokemon, as I wasn’t allowed to make any mistakes.

I’m honestly ashamed of how I much time I wasted competitively breeding..

I think the real wake - up call was your letter that you wrote to yourself, it made me realize I deserve a second chance damn it. Something no one had ever given to me. I don’t have to have everything together by 20. It’s unrealistic. It’s sad, no one told me this but you did.

I was going and going, working myself to the bone without stopping not realizing that if I didn’t stop I’d crash. And that’s exactly what happened. But you were there to pick up my pieces and help me up on my feet. I know you wouldn’t hate me if I failed like everyone else did. I’m allowed to make mistakes. I’m not a fucking robot. And as long as I’m living each day to the fullest it's fine.

Kalos was a breath of fresh air, you made me realize I was allowed to enjoy life and I had time to achieve my goals, not everything is set in stone. I loved learning about Mega evolution with you, our time in the cafes, how you lovingly taught me Kalos’ customs and language. You gave me Pumpkaboo as well. He's happily settled in Kanto here, still a Pumpkaboo, he didn't want to evolve and I didn't either, haha! 

We saved Kalos together from Lysandre’s clutches, and it was a wonderful experience to have you honour me in front of everyone! I'm really sorry it had to end in such a gruesome way, but Lysandre was misguided from the beginning.. I always got a bad vibe off him. Thank goodness Xerneas and I put a stop to his misdeeds.

I promise we will meet again.

 

\- Krystal

 


	4. Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this!

Dear Reaper/Gabriel Reyes,

Hey Reap, or Gabe, whatever you wanna be called. I can’t believe it’s already been 3 years! You know, I’ll admit when I first joined Blackwatch I was afraid, you were rumored to be a difficult taskmaster and me, being someone who looked up to you, had extra pressure to outperform everyone, I REALLY wanted to please you. ( I really hope it didn’t seem like I was kissing up to you, dear goodness no) though you certainly did whip me into shape, heh!

Although…. You weren’t like that at all. I saw a side of you that the others didn’t. I saw how you were in constant pain from Moira’s fucked up experiment.

Unlike the others, I sympathized. I am also a sufferer of chronic pain and other mental health issues. I've also been abandoned by people I thought I could trust. Commander Reyes, I understand if you don't trust me just yet and words are cheap. Just like you, I judge others by their actions, not words. 

Because I know what it's like to be a scapegoat, I know what it's like for someone else to take all the credit for something you did because they're so much prettier than you. (Or in your case a goody two shoes who doesn't see nuance in anything)

You're a good influence on me, you've taught me to use my anger wisely and to not fear my abusers but to make THEM be afraid of me instead. I don't want to die anymore. I want to spend the rest of my god awful life with you. I hope I've brought even a tiny glimmer of hope into your life. Both of us have lost everything but we have each other at least.

Together we can destroy our enemies make humanity pay for what they did to us. And I'll be by your side through it all, I swear my loyalty to you Reaper. Forever and always. 

Krystal


End file.
